Friend & Rival Forever
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Benar, dalam hidup, janganlah terlalu sering menoleh ke belakang untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Jangan menoleh atas sesuatu yang menghambatmu, tapi menolehlah atas sesuatu yang bisa mendukungmu bangkit. Karena hari yang cerah akan selalu ada di depan wajahmu bukan?


**Friend & Rival Forever**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

Just One Shoot, Hope You Like It!

* * *

Gadis itu memandang keluar jendela, menatap daun-daun yang berguguran dan terbang, menghilang ditelan angin. Pagi ini team 7 tidak mengadakan latihan, dan Tsunade-_sama_ sedang sibuk. Sakura hanya bisa menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Ia menopangkan tangan di dagu, merasa bosan, sampai gadis itu mendengar suara di luar dan mengintip di sisi jendela.

"Aku berharap Sakura akan sedikit lebih peduli pada Lee. Anak itu sangat mencintai Sakura, mungkin dengan adanya Sakura di sisi Lee akan mempercepat proses penyembuhannya." Itu suara Tenten, mudah sekali mengenali gadis itu dengan cepol duanya.

Pria disebelahnya mengangguk. "Kau tahu, ada yang aneh dengan Hinata." Dan suara ini sudah pasti Neji.

"Aku mengerti, Hinata sedang jatuh cinta, pada Naruto. Tapi sepertinya Naruto menyukai Sakura. Aku rasa, banyak sekali lelaki yang jatuh cinta pada gadis itu."

"Mungkin kecuali Sasuke." Hati Sakura berdegup kencang saat mendengarnya.

"Jadi maksudmu kau juga salah satu yang suka pada Sakura?" tanya Tenten mengernyit.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Neji, Sakura bisa melihat raut lega di wajah Tenten, dan merekapun pergi.

Sakura menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding, merasa sesak. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah terpikir olehnya. _"Mungkin kecuali Sasuke."_

Pikiran gadis itu kembali melayang, mengenang peristiwa 2 minggu lalu, saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Sakura meraba lehernya, tempat dimana Sasuke memukulnya dengan telak. Padahal Sakura rela melakukan apa saja untuk Sasuke, bahkan jika ia harus mengkhianati Konoha sekalipun, ia tidak keberatan. Tapi Sasuke melarangnya, mungkin itu karena ia tidak mau lagi dibebani olehnya, yang hanya menyusahkan pria itu. Air mata mulai berlinangan di pipinya sementara gadis itu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Sakura! Hey!" seseorang memanggilnya, tapi tentu saja itu bukan ibunya.

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya sebelum ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Tentu saja ibumu! Buka pintunya Sakura," suara itu mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

"Tinggalkan aku," bisik Sakura di lubang kunci.

"Kau tidak mengizinkan sahabatmu ini masuk? Aku datang kesini untuk bertemu denganmu!" kata suara itu lagi.

"Pergi!"

"Aku akan tetap disini sampai kau membuka pintu," suara di luar tampaknya tetap tak mau mengalah.

Sakura menggenggam erat kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan, membiarkan sahabatnya masuk dan kembali menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Ceritalah padaku," kata Ino sambil duduk di kasurnya.

"Kau sudah tahu…" Sakura menundukkan kepala.

"Lagi-lagi… aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tahu kau masih berlatih bersama team 7 dan Tsunade-sama. Tapi, kau terlihat lain," kata Ino menatap Sakura. "Ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya."

Sakura tahu, jika ia tidak memberi jawaban, Ino akan terus mendesaknya, dan Sakura sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat. Ia harus menyerah…

"Aku tahu sekarang, kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku! Jadi selama ini aku hanya berpikir kalau Sasuke mencintaiku, tapi dia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Tapi itu salah! Aku tahu itu salah…" Sekarang air mata Sakura telah mengalir deras.

"Dan itulah alasan kenapa dia memukulku dan membuatku pingsan… agar aku tidak menyusahkannya lagi. Kau puas?" tanya Sakura tajam.

"Selama ini persahabatan kita jadi kacau hanya karena Sasuke. Kita selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkannya. Dan mulai saat itu kita selalu bertengkar," Ino tersenyum pahit mengingatnya.

"Tapi aku tahu rasa cintamu lebih besar. Aku menyerah, aku tidak akan mengincar Sasuke lagi. Aku mengerti, kau sangat terpukul, tapi semua itu tinggal kenangan…" Gadis itu menatap Sakura dengan tenang.

"Oh, tentu saja! Kau menyerahkan Sasuke padaku setelah ia benar-benar pergi!" Sakura menghapus air matanya dan menatap Ino dengan marah.

"Bukan begitu… Aku yakin Sasuke mencintaimu! Dia akan kembali Sakura…"

Tapi, Sakura tidak mendengarkan Ino, ia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Lalu, segera membukanya setelah ia yakin Ino selesai bicara

"Kau bodoh! Dengarkan aku! Apa dia berbicara sesuatu sebelum pergi?" teriak Ino.

Sakura tidak sempat menutup telinga kali ini. _"Terimakasih…" _kata itu terngiang di kepalanya. Sakura menganggukkan kepala, air matanya kembali mengalir. "Kata terakhirnya adalah terimakasih…"

Ino menghampiri Sakura yang dari tadi masih berdiri di depan pintu, lalu memeluknya. Ia bisa merasakan air mata Sakura yang menembus ke bahunya. "Meskipun Sasuke tidak kembali, dia bukan segalanya. Jangan biarkan pikiranmu terus mengingat Sasuke dan mengekangmu di masa itu. Kau harus melanjutkan mimpimu. Dengan ada atau tidaknya Sasuke, aku akan mendukungmu."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, Ino benar, jika ia terus mengingat pria itu, hidupnya akan berhenti begitu saja dengan sia-sia. Masih banyak impian yang belum terwujud, dan masih ada jalan panjang yang harus ia lalui.

"Kita masih sahabat kan?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk dan merekapun duduk di kasur. "_Arigatou_ Ino, kau benar, aku masih mempunyai impian yang belum kucapai… Sasuke hanya butir kecil dari impian itu. Dan… Aku tak akan terlalu memikirkannya lagi."

"Ya, baguslah, tapi ingat! Kita masih musuh," kata Ino lagi, membuat Sakura mengernyit menatapnya.

"Dalam mencapai impian, kita harus berusaha sebisa mungkin. Dan suatu saat, aku yakin aku akan melawanmu lagi. Aku tidak akan kalah!" kata Ino riang.

Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, dan segera menjawab "Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja?"

"FRIEND & RIVAL FOREVER," mereka berkata bersamaan dan tertawa.

Sakura bertekad dalam hati, _"Kenangan dan cinta telah berlalu… aku akan menatap masa depan, mulai sekarang!"_

Benar, dalam hidup, janganlah terlalu sering menoleh ke belakang untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Jangan menoleh atas sesuatu yang menghambatmu, tapi menolehlah atas sesuatu yang bisa mendukungmu bangkit. Karena hari yang cerah akan selalu ada di depan wajahmu.

* * *

Review?


End file.
